Never an Option
by ItalHunni28
Summary: Falling in love with you Hales was never an option, it just happened. An alternate way of how they got together. A NALEY story!


I haven't written since the O.C ended. I am usually an OC writer, but I thought maybe I'd give OTH a shot…this is for the Naley shippers, like me! This is a pre-marital Naley story. Please be nice!

Haley James. The name that made Nathan Scott feel weak, the person who was Nathan's best friend, and the only one he was in love with. Haley and Nathan had been best friends since age 13. They spent most of their hours together. A few times Nathan had made attempts to tell Haley how he felt, but never went through with it. He enjoyed all of the moments they spent together, whether it be studying or being her shield from the terror on the screen when watching a horror film. Speaking of films, tonight was Haley's choice and Nathan was giddy and nervous, even though this was one of many movie nights they spent together. The two of them decided to spend this night at Haley's, for her parents had gone to visit Haley's sister Taylor at college. Nathan exited his car with a bag filled with candy and ice cream…cookie dough, Haley's favourite. Nathan approached the door with shaking hands.

His finger trembled as it made its way to the doorbell. He heard it go off in her house and heard the patter of feet making their way down the stairs. He stood there patiently, taking deep breaths, put on a smirk and waited to be greeted by Haley.

"HEY!"

Haley pulled Nathan into a meaningful hug and kissed his cheek. He turned a light shade of red, which went unnoticed. He smiled, swallowed silently and handed Haley the bag.

"What did you bring?" She looked in the bag.

"All of the essentials, Pull n Peel, sour keys, clodhoppers and your personal fav, cookie dough ice cream."

"Yummy."

She walked towards the kitchen as he closed the door and locked it. He then made his way into the kitchen where she unpacked what he brought her.

"So Hales, may I ask what movie you have chosen for this evening?"

"Wow, proper English. I have taught you well."

"I only learn from the best." He gave her a wink.

"Hmmhmm." She smirked at him and soon it turned into a smile. "Well the movie tonight will be Sixteen Candles."

"Okay."

The pair walked to the living room where Nathan plopped himself on the couch slightly left of the television set. Haley walked towards the DVD player and popped in the movie. She dimmed the lights slightly and sat beside Nathan. The film began and they did their normal ritual, comment on the scene.

"I think I'm gonna name my kid 'long duck dong', just to see if he gets beaten up."

"That's just cruel Hales…but kinda funny."

He smiled down at her as he gave her a tight hug. She positioned her head on his chest and the two of them continued to watch.

"Oh my God…I can't imagine what it must be like to be felt up by your grandmother…I think I'd be scarred for life."

Nathan laughed at Haley's comment and shook his head in wonder. Haley continued to watch the movie, but Nathan only continued to watch Haley. He sighed silently.

The two of them sat comfortably for the rest of the film. Nathan continued to watch Haley as she shoved various pieces of candy in her mouth. He laughed every so often and she would playfully slap him on the shoulder. When the film finished, the two of them decided to eat the ice cream Nathan brought.

"So, did you like it?"

The two of them made their way back to the living room and sat on the couch they had previously vacated. Nathan decided to tease Haley a bit because he knew she had enjoyed the film.

"Ah well, I don't really know, maybe I should pick the films from now on."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really? Well then maybe I shouldn't sit here then."

She had begun to get up from her spot when Nathan put down his ice cream and pulled her back towards the couch. Much to Nathan's content, she landed in his lap. Her giggles echoed through the house and he began to tickle her. A smile was plastered on his face, he enjoyed watching and hearing her laugh. Something about it made him feel at ease with himself. After all the fun and games had resided, they ended up lying down on the couch together, Haley on top of Nathan, her back to his chest. His arms rested comfortably around her small waist. He listened to her breaths, they were calm and even. He smiled and broke the silence.

"So, anything new that might interest me?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon Hales, you can tell me. I mean we tell each other everything."

"Okay but, I may have to kill you if I tell you."

Nathan laughed at this. Haley stuck her tongue out at him for doing so.

"Okay, I'll take the risk…so what's up?"

Haley sighed.

"Well, Mark Bloom, you know the rugby guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he asked me out yesterday."

Nathan's smile fell. He felt like someone had just stabbed him in the gut with a knife and wrenched it into him. He fell silent.

"Nathan? Are you still alive?"

Nathan snapped out of his feeling and breathed heavily.

"Yeah…so, uh, what did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"So, you're considering this?"

"Yeah. He's cute and sweet and not a basketball player."

Nathan knew Haley was joking. Before Nathan could retaliate from her joke, she had sprung from his grip and began to run. Because of his athletic reflexes, Nathan was quick to get up and chase her. She had run up the carpeted staircase towards her parents' room. He chased her as she tried to move around him, to trick him out of catching her. She eventually did and ran into the carpeted hallway. He finally caught up to her, grabbed her by the waist and fell on top of her. She laughed and screamed to get out of his grip. He only tickled her.

"NATHAN STOP."

She was giggling.

"No way, take back the basketball thing."

"NE—Ver."

"Okay then suffering it is."

Her giggles continued to echo the house. She eventually gave in because her ribs started to hurt.

"Okay I—take—it back."

At once Nathan stopped tickling her. He remained on top of her. Her giggles had soon calmed themselves and she caught Nathan's glance. Haley, for the first time, felt her heart begin to race. She found herself needing more air. This was a new feeling for her and she quickly decided to break the silence of the moment when she saw him grin. She moved her way out from under him.

"What?"

"Nothing…has anyone told you that you're beautiful Haley James?"

"Stop it."

"What? Can't a guy give his best friend a compliment?"

"A guy can, but not one that makes her blush."

"You are a little red."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and his tongue came out through his teeth. He grinned at his accomplishment.

"Shut up Scott."

Both realizing the time, they decided to go to sleep. Haley and Nathan went to her room. They each had their own side of the bed. By instinct, Nathan wrapped his arm protectively around Haley's waist and Halley cuddled into him. Soon he saw her eyes were closed and softly whispered, "I'm in love with you Haley James." He had finally said it out loud. He felt good to say it, but she was asleep, or so he thought.

Haley woke up the next morning with Nathan's voice still in his ears. She instantly became scared and regretted not actually being asleep. She wiggled her way out of bed, careful not to wake Nathan up for the sooner he woke up, the sooner she'd have to confront him. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The coffee maker was on a timer, so the caffeine she needed was already prepared. She poured herself a cup and sat at the counter. Nathan was in love with her, since when? Was that why he was so weird the previous night when she told him about Mark? Her thought were interrupted by a throat being cleared. Nathan entered the kitchen and she instantly tensed up.

"Hey you."

She looked at him and breathed heavily.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's probably nothing, but I had the strangest dream last night. But then again I don't think it could have been a dream seeing as how I wasn't asleep. You said you were in love with me."

Nathan froze. His heart began to beat 4 times the normal speed and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"Okay Haley, I…"

"How long Nathan?"

"I dunno, a year?"

"A YEAR?"

"Okay Haley calm down."

"And you waited until last night when I was asleep to tell me?"

"You were not asleep."

"You thought I was."

"So what?"

"Nathan…"

"Hales, I told you because it's how I felt. When I heard about how you were considering that Mark guy, I nearly dropped dead. You were right. You nearly killed me telling me that."

"So you told me because I was considering someone else?"

"That's usually what sends us off, when we realize the one we want the most may be slipping away."

Haley sighed. Nathan stood there in his t-shirt and shorts from the previous night.

"I think you should go."

"Go?"

"Yes, as in leave."

Nathan was hurt at her words. She had never told him to leave before. Usually she was the one begging him to stay. Nathan sighed and turned and walked towards the door. Haley followed him so she could shut the door. He put his shoes on and was about to leave when he turned to face Haley.

"Falling in love with you was never an option Hales, it just happened. And you may not see me as I see you, but I'm hoping that you do. You may be scared because we're best friends, but I'd take that risk if it meant that I could be closer to you. I know you have been hurt in the past, but I was always there for you and I want to be the one you go to for anything and everything. I would never make you cry. I wanna be the guy who will hold you at night forever. I can be the one who looks after you when you're sick and make you smile when you're sad. I can't help but feel this way about you. When I'm with you, all of my pain vanishes. I'm gonna hold onto you and I'm gonna love you always and forever."

Nathan left after his speech. Haley closed the door and leaned against it. She was surprised by his speech. She did not imagine her morning being like this. Last night, caught in his glance, she thought she had felt something, now she was definite that she felt something and all she wanted was for him to be there again. A single tear threatened to fall and she opened the door again to call Nathan to return, only to find him still at the door. She sighed and her tear fell. He rushed to her wiping it away.

"Hales, I didn't want to make you cry, I said I wouldn't do that."

"You did."

"What?"

"You hurt me when you left."

"Hales…"

His words were cut off by her pressing her lips against his. He soon responded and they could feel each other smiling. Nathan deepened the kiss with more passion than either of them had ever known. Nathan closed the door and Haley pushed him against it. He took off his shoes and led her to the couch in the living room. They broke away for a millisecond and fell on the couch. Haley was on top of Nathan and Nathan snaked his arms around her waist. Once again his and her lips found each other. They were both in their happy places, never wanting to leave.

THE END


End file.
